(Redundant) List of Seasons, Movies, OVAs, Drama CDs and Video Games
Jake Hepburn: The Anime 'Jake Hepburn: The Anime Seasons -' School Days Saga: *Season 1: The Origins *Season 2: School Days Online (Part I) *Season 3: School Days Online (Part II) *Season 4: Runaway Pet Rock! *Season 5: Runaway Pet Rock! (Part II) Digital Virus Saga: *Season 6: The McAfee Organisation Scheme *Season 7: Return Of The Magazines (Part I) *Season 8: Return Of The Magazines - Fatal Encounters (Part II) *Season 9: Return Of The Magazines - The Pupateer Rises (Part III) *Season 10: Crossing The Street - The Road (Part I) *Season 11: Crossing The Street - The Crash (Part II) Shinigami Society Saga: *Season 12: The Recovery *Season 13: Attack On Lamppost! *Season 14: Invasion Of The Shinigami Society (Part I) *Season 15: Invasion Of The Shinigami Society (Part II) *Season 16: The Lunchbox (Part I) *Season 17: The Lunchbox (Part II) *Season 18 The Lunchbox (Part III) The Hepatitis Saga: *Season 19: Boku No Hepatitis (Part I) *Season 20: Boku No Hepatitis (Part II) *Season 21: Boku No Hepatitis (Part III) *Season 22: Boku No Hepatitis (Part IV) *Season 23: Boku No Hepatitis (Part V) *Season 24: Boku No Hepatitis - Return Of The Beach Babes (Part VI) *Season 25: Boku No Hepatitis - Return Of The Beach Babes (Part VII) *Season 26: Boku No Hepatitis - Return Of The Beach Babes (Part VIII) *Season 27: Boku No Hepatitis - Return Of The Beach Babes (Part IX) *Season 28: Boku No Hepatitis - Party Onwards! (Part X) Narnia World Saga: *Season 29: Journey To Narnia (Part I) *Season 30: Journey To Narnia (Part II) *Season 31: Jake And The Apple *Season 32: Jake vs Horse, The Brave Battle! *Season 33: Insight Into The Past (Part I) *Season 34: Insight Into The Past (Part II) *Season 35: Return To Narnia Once More! The Downfall Saga: *Season 36: Recess (Part I) *Season 37: Recess - Continued! (Part II) *Season 38: Jake's Downfall - Jake's Bowl Cut (Part I) *Season 39: Jake's Downfall - Jake/Stay Night (Part II) *Season 40: Jake's Downfall - Ebola (Part III) Longerenong Meatball Saga: *Season 41: jHarmony *Season 42: Shokugeki no Hepburn *Season 43: Cloudy with a Chance of Jake *Season 44: Jake: Longerenong Chop Squad *Season 45: Boku no Hepatitis (Part X-2) Imperial War Saga: *Season 46: Fullmetal Hepburn *Season 47: The Return of the Hepburn *Season 48: The Hepburn Strikes Back *Season 49: A New Hep *Season 50: Jake of Thrones American Island Saga: *Season 51: Parasyte: The Hepburn *Season 52: Jackie Hepburn Adventure *Season 53: The Seesaw (Part I) *Season 54: The Seesaw - Pimp My Fulcrum (Part II) *Season 55: Mahou Shoujo Jake Hepburn Clockwork Fortress Saga: *Season 56: Samurai Jake *Season 57: Steins;Jake *Season 58: Back to the Hepburn *Season 59: Mirai Jakey *Season 60: The Melancholy of Jake Hepburn Cityscape Saga *Season 61: Jakkano! *Season 62: Jukakaka!! *Season 63: Jukakaka!! x2 Shou *Season 64: Jukakaka!! x2 Ten *Season 65: Jukakaka!! x2 Ketsu New Romance Saga: *Season 66: Big Hepburn *Season 67: The J Factor *Season 68: The Hepburn Games *Season 69: Fifty Shades of Jake 'Jake Hepburn: The Anime films -' * Jake Hepburn: The Anime: The Movie Takes place between season 5 and 6 * Jake Hepburn: The Anime: The Movie 2 - Memories of Jake's Body Takes place during the Recovery Arc as Jake reminisces about the previous state of his body before the car crash * The Vanishment of Jake Hepburn Takes place after season 69 * The End of Jake Hepburn: The Anime Fin 'Jake Hepburn: The Anime OVAs - ' * Jake Hepburn: The Anime: The OVA (Season 1, Episode 1.5) Takes place between episode 1 and 2 * Origins of the Moustache Clan (Season 1, Episode 11.5) Delves into the past of the Moustache Clan and chronicles its formation. * Generic Tsundere: The OVA (Season 1, Episode 15.5) Explores the past of Generic Tsundere and how she met Pet Rock 5 years earlier. * Origin of the Legendary Lost Sword of School Days (Season 1, episode 18.5) Reveals how the Legendary Lost Sword of School Days was forged with a thousand penises * Ghost In The Lunchbox! The Legend of Two Thousand Bowl Cuts Bridges the gap between the Lunch Box arc and the Journey To Narnia Arc. The OVA shows Jake's triumph in opening the Lunch Box using his hair powers, only to merge with the Ghost inside the box and unlock the door to Narnia. 'Jake Hepburn: The Anime Drama CDs - ' * Jake Hepburn: The Anime Re-Lite The retelling of the events of Season 69 and Vanishment from Pet Rocks perspective, as narrated by Tony Abbott. Also provides a special insight into what really happened to Pet Rock at the end of season 69. 'Jake Hepburn: The Anime Video Games - ' * Jake Hepburn: The Anime: The Video Game * Jake Hepburn: The Anime: The Visual Novel * The Legend of Jake - Skyward Dildo * The Legend of Jake - Pet Rock's Awakening * Grand Theft Hepburn * Hep-Burnout III: Take Out * School Days Online: ISIS Edition * Warlords of Hepburn * Jake Mystery Cave: Explorers Of Mordor * Call of Hepburn: Primitive Fistfights 3 Jake Hepburn: The Anime - Gaiden 'Jake Hepburn: The Anime - Gaiden Seasons - ' * Season 1: Detective Hepburn * Season 2: * Season 3: * Season 4: * Season 5: 'Jake Hepburn: The Anime - Gaiden Films - ' *The Jake Who Leapt Through Time The story of Alternate Post Time Skip Jake Jake Hepburn: The Anime - Shippuden Jake;Zero Jake;Zero is a prequel story of Jake's grandfather, Harry Popper, and how his actions led to Mrs Baulch becoming the arch-nemesis of the Hepburn family. Jake Hepburn: The Anime Spin-Off Shows * Google Chrome: The Anime * My Neighbour, The Crackhead * Mitchell Ellis: The Anime * Grant Kaylock: The Anime Category:Episodes